When a baseball or softball player throws a ball at full force, there is a tremendous amount of pressure on both the elbow and shoulder joints. For example, a 85 mile per hour pitch typically generates over 350 pounds per square inch (p.s.i.) of pressure on the shoulder area. Many amateur and professional pitchers throw a ball in a manner that creates unnecessary strain on the shoulder and elbow joints by leading with the elbow and snapping the arm through the throwing motion. Injuries commonly occur when users fly out their front side (shoulder and elbow). This action forces the throwing elbow to drop and be subject to the greatest risk of injury.
The pinching of the scapula while throwing is called “Scapular Loading.” This action is dangerous for ball players, particularly youth who continue to grow. Scapular loading occurs when a person clamps their shoulder blades together at the separation point and over-extends their rotator cuff, causing damage to the throwing elbow. Due to the lack of stability in the shoulder area, the strain will trickle down and most likely build up in the elbow/forearm area, possibly leading to need for UCL surgery, also known as “Tommy John Surgery.” A number of professional and amateur pitchers who throw using the technique of scapular loading have required Tommy John Surgery. With the throwing injury statistics increasing year after year, young ball players from the age range of 16 to 22 are requiring this surgery at a surprisingly high rate.
It would be useful to develop a tool that will reduce the frequency of, or prevent, throwing and pitching injuries and as a result, reduce the need for shoulder and elbow surgeries due to incorrect throwing mechanics.